the_kiggz_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Chovalovadingdong
Overview Linda Chovalovadingdong is a national bestseller, known for her most popular book, "Bitch Tales." Despite it being so popular, many count it as mediocre at best. She also is a fashionista, often wearing ridiculous outfits in the name of "fashion". She now works again as the coanchor to The Channel 5 News, due to Amy's "disappearance," as the local police count it, and the fact that the bank seized her fortune on the claim that she was committing insider trading. She is rather harsh and bitter, generally being mean to everyone. Her failed marriage with Terry Crunch is what causes most of her malicious/bitchy tendencies. Personality Due to her previous toxic marriage with Terry, she often treats others poorly and disregards their opinions. However, despite seeming bitchy on the outside, she generally tries to be a better person. This is mainly because she met Amy and realized how painful she was to be around. Past Linda Chovalovadingdong was born into a very rich family. Her father passed away in a car accident when she was a baby. Linda has three sisters, but Tiffanaynay is the only one she talks to. College She went to Kiggie University, majoring in Fashion. There, she met Terry crunch. The two instantly fell in love. Relationship with Terry Linda supported him through and through, even dropping out of college to see him tour, which later she would severely regret. She used to be a news anchor for Channel 5 Action News with her ex-husband Terry Crunch. She slowly became depressed with her failing marriage and her terrible job. One night, after a huge fight with Terry she summoned Samura and made a deal with her. Samura was to give her a whole new life and fame far away from Plicago, and in return, Linda gave Samura her heart (which Samura still has to this day). Linda was immediately teleported to New Bork City and formed the L-L-Losers with her new dance partners Litton and Louis. The L-L-Losers soon became famous in New Beachberg City. Relationship with Connor She then fell in 'love' with her manager, Connor Jellington. One day after her concert, she got a letter from Plicago inviting her to a dinner party in her honor, so Connor and she packed their bags and went straight to Trump Manor. Sadly, there was no dinner at the party and it turned out to be a murder fest. When they all escaped, Connor had rekindled his for love Isabelle Barkenwoof, who was tragically stabbed by Benny B. Basic, because she said locomotives were stupid. (Connor overdosed two days later). Linda was forced to move back to Plicago after this. She moved back in with Terry and started dating him again. This only lasted for about three months, and then she dumped him and moved out. Chanels' She then unfroze her old friends Chanel, Chanel #3, and Chanel #5, who had been put into cryogenic storage, and together they bought an apartment and lived together for two years; they even created their own makeup brand called, "DONT TOUCH ME, YOU HAVE AIDS," but it flopped. Chanel #5 tragically died during the A-Universe War. Books After the war, Linda wrote a book, entitled, "Bitch Tales," and became a national bestseller, granting her an immense fortune, which allowed her to purchase Trump Manor. She has also published, "Cunt Chronicles." Kidnappings Linda has been kidnapped a total of five times, almost all of them caused to get ransom since she comes from such a rich family. Present Linda, after an interesting trans-universal adventure, bank foreclosures, and seizement of property, lives in a small apartment with Lillian Dean, Janice, and Sara, all of whom she met during the aforementioned trans-universal adventure. She is also trying to be a better person; she is even attending B.A. meetings (Bitches Anonymous). She has also resumed her old job as coanchor to The Chanel 5 News, due to Amy's "disappearance." Category:Main Characters Category:A-Humans